


Sleeping In

by WheretheRiverflows



Series: The Domestic Life of the Hero of Hyrule [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Self-Indulgent, Table Sex, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheretheRiverflows/pseuds/WheretheRiverflows
Summary: You and Link decide to relax in Hateno village for a few days.
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda)/You
Series: The Domestic Life of the Hero of Hyrule [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623610
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

> (This is all self indulgent fic. Just a lot of fluff and shenanigans with the Hero of Hyrule. I’ve been playing a lot of Breath of the Wild lately, so this is where it came from.)

The sun filtered through the small window at the foot of the bed, warming your toes and waking you gently. As you stretched, a light groan floated from your body. The space beside you was empty. You sat up and listened.

The house around you was silent, the slight creaking of the roof the only proof that you were truly safely inside. There was no tell tale thump or smack of feet on the floor, nor the rustling of clothing and armor. You slid from bed, your lovers tunic find it’s way around your bare body. It was one he didn’t wear anymore. When he was away, it always comforted you with his smell.

The stairs were warm as you used them to reach the ground floor. Swords, bows, and shields greeted you like they did every morning. There was no note on the table. He was still here.

You opened the door, the heavy creak of it just another comfortable thing, and saw him at the cooking pot. He was tossing around what looked like several bird drumsticks with spices and some egg. You approached silently. He startled as you draped yourself over his back.

“Good morning, Link,” you said, dropping a kiss to his cheek.

He hummed, his concentration no longer solely on the food. Calloused hands reached for the backs of your thighs, and you giggled at the tickling sensation. He pulled you over his shoulder into his lap quickly. You land there, and swiftly make purchase on his lips with your own.

“What’s for breakfast?”

“Lunch,” Link said quietly, his voice always in a state of gruff timbre from lack of use.

“You let me sleep in until noon?”

Link’s hand rubbed your back and he nuzzled his nose into your neck, pressing kisses to your collarbone. Your hands traveled up to his hair, threading through the thick, golden strands. 

“You looked tired,” he mumbled, nipping at your skin. You bit your lip.

“Well, now I’m fully rested and ready to kick some monster butt.”

Link stood and slung you across his shoulder, causing you to squeal. His movements suggested that he was gathering the food in the cooking pot to bring inside and you were proven correct when he made his way back to the house.

Once inside, your lover deposited you back on the ground after a light smack to your bottom and put food on the already set table. Your mouth began watering at the sight of the meat on the table and you sat down in your designated chair. Link took up in his spot, the chair facing the door, right next to you. 

“This looks good, Link.”

He smiled, his mouth already full of food. You smiled and began tucking into your own plate. The two of you ate in silence for a while, just relishing in each other’s company. You could hear Epona shuffling and nickering in the stable beside the house. Everything was peaceful.

As soon as you’d finished your food, you could feel a sort of tense energy in the air. You looked to Link, and startled to find his intense gaze on you. This was something rare, as he usually only looked like this on the battlefield.

“Everything okay,” you asked hesitantly.

“I want to stay. Just for a little while longer.”

“What?”

“In Hateno.”

You blinked slowly, the words processing in your mind.

“You want to stay for a few more days?”

Link nodded once, his bottom lip pulled into his teeth. You leaned over a pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“You got it! It’ll be nice to just laze around and do nothing,” you said while gathering the dishes. 

Although, the two of you didn’t do absolutely nothing. 

A laugh escaped your mouth as the table moved an inch from where Link had pressed you against it. His mouth was hot on your skin and his hands rough on your hips. The dishes dropped to the floor, the clatter of wood accompanying them. You brought a hand to his head and tugged on his locks as he lifted you onto the table. The fabric around your body was pulled up and off, revealing your nakedness to the man in front of you. 

Link’s mouth returned to your skin, the sensation burning into you. Your hands scrabbled for his own tunic, and he shucked it off. Bringing him closer, you tugged his hair out of its usual style and kissed him deeply.

His pants came next, and they puddled on the floor. You reached for his member and gave him a few pumps, causing him to grip your thighs tighter. It didn’t take long for him to guide himself into you, causing a low moan to leave your lips. Link’s toned arms pinned you to the table as he thrust into you deeply, the bare hints of grunts permeating the air.

“Link,” you gasped, clawing down his chest. 

His hands scoured your body, blunt nails leaving red marks on your hips, thighs, and breasts. One particular thrust made you clench around his member, causing him to go faster to relieve the tight knot in his abdomen. You were much the same, now bucking your hips against Link’s to give yourself the needed edge to bring you over the brink.

“Link, Link,” you cried, biting into his shoulder and causing him to thrust up into you with a wild shout. You knew he had finished in you, but you weren’t there quite yet. Your hand grasped his fingers, and with his member still inside of you, you guided him to the sensitive bundle between your legs.

After his finger circled and pressed against your sensitive area, you arched your back and cried out. You shuddered with your release and Link could feel you around his member. There were a few tears in your eyes, and Link wiped them away gently.

“Well,” you said breathlessly. “That wasn’t exactly what I had in mind, but now we have an excuse to get back in bed.”

Link hoisted you off the table into his arms, your legs wrapped securely around his waist. The stairs were no challenge for your hero, and in no time, you were tossed onto your bed with your lover following. 

Link settled between your legs with his head on your breasts, the combined heat of your skin keeping you warm.

“Comfortable,” you asked with a giggle as Link nudged his nose between your breasts. He pressed a kiss to your skin in response.

“Sleep now?”

“Mhmm,” you said, suddenly feeling drowsy. With your fingers carding through Link’s hair and his warmth surrounding you, the both of you were able to fall asleep for the rest of the day.


End file.
